


I Chose Right

by Batteryafter



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	

You walk into your favorite cafe in Hong Dae to get a quick cup of coffee before work. The place is never crowded, so there is never a long wait for your order. You walk in and see someone familiar at the counter. Your brain goes crazy trying to figure out who it is. They are wearing a mask, making it difficult to tell who. You brush it off and get in line behind him. His cologne smells just like your boyfriend’s, comforting you. You feel dizzy so you close your eyes and your head falls forward into the person’s back, making him jump. You pull back quickly and stare as he pulls his mask off, looking concerned. 

“Um, hello.” U-kwon stares at you, making your knees buckle a little. 

“Oh, sorry. I, um, wasn’t paying attention.” You stammer on your words before you fall into him again. 

U-kwon grabs you by your arms and pulls you over to an empty table. He leans down in front of you, holding you up my you shoulder. Your head clears enough for you to look up at him. He leans you back into the seat, making sure you don’t hit your head on the wall behind you. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, a little panicked. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I think I just had a dizzy spell. I need to go home.” You start to stand up but fall back in the chair, hitting your head off the wall. 

“I can walk you home if you need. How far are you?” 

He smiles as he slowly picks you up by your waist, pulling your arm over his shoulder. You feel your face get hot with embarrassment of having an idol carrying you home. Especially one you adore so much. What is your boyfriend going to think? Is he still home? Your mind goes a mile a minute as U-kwon takes you outside. He put his mask back on as he leads you to the sidewalk. You start to point the way to your house as you can’t speak from shock and confusion. Once you both cross the street, you remember you take a bus there. When you tell U-kwon,he turns around and walks you back towards the cafe, but going to the parking garage beside it. He walks you to a white compact car, unlocking it and opening the passenger side door for you. 

You suddenly think you realize what’s happening and slightly panic. U-kwon pulls back as you straighten yourself. When you figure out you aren’t getting kidnapped, you clear your throat and cover your face. He pulls his mask down and smiles, trying not to laugh as he walks to the driver’s side. His face looks hot but you brush it off as this is a very awkward moment. He hands you his phone and asks you to type your address into the gps. Your hands fumble as they grab for it, touching his hand, making his pull back and place it on the steering wheel. The navigation starts as U-kwon pulls out of the spot and towards the road. 

The car ride is quiet as you get dizzy again and put your head back. You notice U-kwon looking over at you in concern every few minutes. After a while, the two of you arrive at your apartment. By now your boyfriend has left for work so you don’t have to explain who the “strange” man is that took me home. U-kwon pulls into an empty spot, quickly getting out and running around to help you get out. 

“Which building is it?” He asks as you point to the second building. 

“Apartment 409. Thank you, you really didn’t have to do this.” You think of more to say. “I’m glad my boyfriend isn’t here. That would be awkward.” Why did you just say that? 

“Oh, boyfriend? Is he nice?” 

“He,” You pause. “Yeah he is nice. Just works two jobs so I never see him.” 

“Ah, I see. Should you be at work right now?” 

It hits you. You ARE supposed to be at work and you are on your last warning. You feel a rush of blood go to your head and you collapse. U-kwon quickly grabs you before you hit the ground. He pulls you up and helps you into the elevator. Once you reach your floor, you walk over to your door, opening with your keycard. U-kwon timidly follows you in. He watches you wobble to the living room and placing your purse on the table. His eyes wander around, looking at the place. 

You look over as you ask if he would like anything to drink. He cheerfully follows you to the kitchen, watching to make sure you don’t fall again. When you look back at him, he puts his head down to hide his smile. 

“I don’t have much. Take your pick” You open the fridge. 

He leans in and pulls two waters out. Your heart beats fast as he stands up with his face right in front of yours. He clears his throat before apologizing. The two of you sit at the table, awkwardly glancing at each other. U-kwon takes a large drink of his water, while looking at you. You unknowingly give him a sensual look, making him choke, spraying water all over the table. The two of you quickly stand up, looking for paper towels. You can’t help but laugh at his awkwardness, finding it cute. 

U-kwon sees you laugh and starts to laugh as well, easing some of the tension. After the water is cleaned up, you start to feel better.U-kwon grabs a paper towel and writes his number on it with a pen. 

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I would love to meet with you again. Maybe for the coffee be both missed out on today?” U-kwon shyly hands you the paper towel. “I hope you feel better.” 

“Oh, yeah for sure! Thank you for taking care of me. You don’t have to go just because you choked on water.” You can’t help but smile. 

“Thank you but I need to get to the practice room.” 

“I’ll message you now so you have my number. Tell me if you make it there safe.” 

The two of you nod to each other and he walks out, hiding his blushing with mask. You turn around and run to your couch, tripping on the rug and face planting into the cushions. Without hesitation, you scream into them, flailing your arms. You stop when you feel dizzy again, pulling yourself partially on the couch. Staring at the paper towel, your mind goes crazy. There was no way that was U-kwon. It was just a look-alike. Right? 

You fall asleep on the couch and wake up to the front door closing. Your boyfriend is standing over you, puzzled. He smiles and sits beside your feet, placing them on his lap. 

“So you gotta find a new job again?” He rubs your leg. 

“I’ll work at 7-Eleven.” You playfully push him away. 

He grabs your foot and threatens to tickle it, making you kick him in the face. You jump up and apologize before rubbing his face. He tickles your side making you slap him and apologize again before getting up. You look at your phone to see a missed message from U-kwon saying he made it safe. You can’t help but smile as another text comes in. Hey. Feeling better? Your boyfriend peeks over your shoulder to scare you. 

“Who’s that?” He smiles. 

You jump and almost drop your phone. “Oh, you know, just an idol I’m leaving you for.”

“Ha. Ha. I’m taking a quick shower before work.” He kisses you before walking back into the bathroom. 

The shower starts loudly through the hallway. Your boyfriend turns music on, singing along slightly off key to annoy you. You sit on the couch to text U-kwon back. Much better, thank you. You wait a little too patiently for a reply, barely noticing the shower has stopped already. The music is still going loudly as your boyfriend runs out in a towel. He runs across the hall, into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly. You can hear him throwing clothes and things around as he struggles to get dressed. Looking at the clock, you see that his shift starts in 10 minutes. 

One minute later, he runs out of the room and into the livingroom. He kisses you, grabbing his keys and struggling to get his shoes and jacket on at the same time. You wave a goodbye as he trips into the door to leave. The silence in the apartment is almost nerve wracking. Your heart almost jumps out of your chest when your text tone goes off. Coffee? U-kwon asks. Before you can answer another text comes through. Sorry. Was that a bit forward? You can’t help but laugh at his awkwardness. You’re unable to tell if he is being friendly or if he likes you but you agree to meet. He asks if you need a ride but you tell him you have your car now. 

As soon as you stop texting, you rush to the bedroom to change. You stop and think to yourself. Is this real? After a few seconds, you shake off the doubt and proceed into your closet. After changing your clothes maybe 5 times, you finally find a dress both cute and sexy. When you go to do your makeup you remind yourself that you have a boyfriend. If U-kwon makes a move you’ll just have to reject him. You could still be friends, though. You snap yourself back to reality one last time before finishing your makeup. 

Five minutes later, your phone goes off, U-kwon is on his way to the cafe. You wish his a safe drive as you grab your keys and run out of the apartment. As you find your car, a wave of anxiety pools over you. Is this all a prank? Maybe it’s just a joke. Is your boyfriend setting you up? You brush it off and drive towards the cafe. The drive calms you down a bit while you listen to music with the windows down. 

When you arrive, there is a spot open next to what looks like U-kwon’s car. You pull in and check to make sure you look good before getting out. As soon as you walk in, you smell coffee and hear the music playing over the loudspeakers. U-kwon comes up to you and tells you to follow him. He takes you to a table in the corner. There are two coffees sitting there, steam rolling off the tops. 

“I hope this table is okay, it’s nice and quiet. I also got you this drink. If you don’t like it, I can get you something new.” U-kwon is obviously nervous but polite. 

“Ah, thank you, it’s all nice. I’ll enjoy it.” You try to take a sip but it burns your lip, making you pull back in pain. 

“It’s way too hot.” Ukwon laughs, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a bit too hot.” 

You both laugh awkwardly before going quiet. U-kwon looks over at you and smiles. You think of what to say as you catch him staring at you. He shakes his head to stop himself but continues to stare. You’re face starts to get hot and you feel you’re blushing. No, stop this, you have a boyfriend. After your coffee cools, the two of you finish them, sharing stories back and forth. You realize it has been two hours but you don’t want to stop talking. The shop starts the process of closing so the two of you head to the parking lot. You don’t want to go back to your place and hang out because it’s a mess. U-kwon shuffles his feet and it’s obvious he doesn’t want to leave.

“We can head to a bar or my place if you’d like to still hang out.” U-kwon suggests. “I don’t live with the other guys, if that helps.”  
“Well, if you'd like we could go to your place. I’m not big on social drinking.” You feel your heart beat faster. 

He tells you to follow him to his loft as he gets in. When you get in your car, he pulls off to the mainroad. You pull out behind him, keeping a close distance to his car. What are you doing? You think to yourself as your phone goes off, making you jump. Quickly answering the phone you notice you’re almost out of gas. 

“Hey, I’m going to stop at a gas station and get a few things first.” U-kwon’s voices buzzes on the other end. 

“Perfect, I am out of gas.” You chime back. 

The cars pull into the station,U-kwon pulling in front while you occupy a pump. As you pump your gas, you wonder what U-kwon could possibly be getting. Condoms. You joke in your head. A moment later, he comes out with a bag full of things you can’t fully make out. You finish the gas and the two of you start your journey again. 

After about 15 minutes of driving, U-kwon pulls into a nice lot and you follow, looking amazed at it. You feel embarrassed about your crappy apartment, seeing how nice his place is. He senses your discomfort and tells you to sit down, asking if you’d like something to drink. A few moments later, he comes back with two beers. Your hands are shaking as they reach for the can. U-kwon sits beside you and smiles , cheersing you before taking a large chug of beer. You quickly finish the beer, slightly slamming it on the table. U-kwon is shocked, going to the kitchen to get more, laughing. 

An hour later, you both finish the beers and have moved on to a bottle of soju. U-kwon is impressed by how well you hold your alcohol. You feel great, finding everything funny and amazing. U-kwon makes a joke, making you laugh so hard, you fall forward into his chest. When you look up, he is staring at you and you feel his heartbeat speedup. He puts his hand around your waist as you pull yourself up by his shoulder. You close your eyes and kiss him, feeling him gasp under your lips. He twitches as you push him into the couch and get on top of him. His hands travel down to your thighs, squeezing them while pulling you into him more. 

He pulls away for a second. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes.” You muffle into his lips. 

U-kwon gets up, laying you on your back before getting on top of you. He slides your dress up to your hips while kissing your neck. You let out a gasp as me slides his hand down your panties. He rubs your clit, making your back arch up. You practically rip U-kwon’s shirt off when he bites at your neck. He finishes taking your dress off, rubbing his hands down your body. You take your underwear off while U-kwon watches, biting his lip. He grinds on you as you try to take his belt off. 

U-kwon picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. You hold onto his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. He gently places you in the bed before taking his pants off. Everything feels amazing as he gets on top of you, you anticipating his next move. He runs hands hands down your leg, spreading them slightly. Two fingers play with your flower as he gazes into your eyes. You bite your lip and pull him down by his hair to kiss him. He pushes his fingers inside you making you moan.

“Please, I want you.” You beg, grabbing the blankets.

He takes his fingers out, kissing the side of neck, then your lips. Your bodies tremble with excitement and anticipation. U-kwon lines his body up with yours. He slowly slides into you, making a wave of electricity flow through you. You look up to see U-kwon’s head is back and his eyes are closed. His hands grab your hips and he thrusts in and out, making both of you shiver in pleasure. As much as you try, you don’t last long but U-kwon keeps going. He slides his arm under you, pulling you closer to him. He whimpers before pulling away to cum, feeling some drip on your thigh. You sigh as he lays down on top of you, sweating slightly. Your heart is racing but you feel calm. 

U-kwon places his hand on your head, rolling to your side. He quickly gets up, putting his boxers on, running to the living room. A few seconds later, he comes back with your clothes and the rest of the soju, blushing a little. He places them beside you as he caresses your thigh.

“Thank you.” He whispers. “I really enjoyed that. Did you?”

You nod. “I’ve dreamt about doing that since you debuted.” 

U-kwon laughs loudly. You pick your clothes up and put them on quickly. It suddenly hits you that you just cheated on you boyfriend. He’s going to be devastated. He doesn’t need to know. Yes he does. You fight back and forth with yourself. The two of you finish the soju, passing out on the bed at around 2am. 

When you wake up you look over at U-kwon, who has his arm around you, eyes slightly open looking at you. You jump up and stare at him, waking him up completely. He smiles and says good morning. You fully remember everything last night but you forgot you slept there. Of course you did, you got smashed and couldn’t drive. Fuck. Your boyfriend. He wouldn’t be worried, you go out all the time and stay at friends’ houses all the time without telling him. 

U-kwon hugs you from the back and breathes deep. You try to give him a fake smile but he clearly sees through it. He thinks for a moment before his eyes widen. 

“Fuck! Your boyfriend.” He yells. “What are we going to do?” 

“I’ll take care of it.” You assure him. 

You tell him you have to leave before your boyfriend gets home. He nods and you quickly run out of the building. It takes you a few minutes to remember where you parked. You speed to get home, mind racing with anxiety. How are you going to tell him? Maybe it was time to break up, you didn’t get to see him for more than an hour a day, anyway. Just stay calm, things will work out. 

The drive home is nerve wracking, you can’t even listen to music to calm yourself. You pull into your parking lot, practically throwing yourself out of the car. You don’t bother with the elevator, taking 4 flights of stairs to your floor. Thankfully your boyfriend isn’t home so you run to the bedroom to change into normal clothes. You hear the door click as you zip your pants up. Before leaving the room, you grab a makeup removing wipe and walk out. Your boyfriend greets you in the hall with a kiss, but you reject it. He looks at you, concerned. 

“I need to tell-” You’re cut off by a knock at the door that nearly gives you a heart attack. 

Your boyfriend answers, greeting whoever it is. You hear him invite them in and you walk out to see who it is. U-kwon stands in your living room, holding your cell phone in his hand. Your boyfriend stares at him and then at you. You walk up to U-kwon and take the phone, standing between both of them. 

“So you weren’t joking. You are leaving me for an idol.” Your boyfriend says in a low tone. 

“I have no excuse.” You say, keeping eye contact with him. 

“At least it’s someone you’ve actually dreamt about being with.” He pauses. “I don’t have a second job.” 

You blink at him. “Excuse me? Say again?”

“I’ve been seeing a co-worker behind your back. So I guess we are even.” 

“Fair break then. I’ll go ahead and pack my things now..” 

U-kwon just stares in shock as your boyfriend walks to the bedroom. You look at him and try to smile. He hugs you, and you feel both of your bodies tremble.You whisper a thank you in his ear before pulling away. Your boyfriend comes back out with your suitcase and a few unfolded boxes. He doesn’t say anything, just throws them on the floor. 

That night you pack your things, which isn’t a lot. U-kwon waits for you in his car. Your boyfriend gives you a hug. The two of you assure no hard feelings and he closes the door. Your mind is blank as you enter the elevator. U-kwon’s car is beside yours. He gets out and helps you put your things in the trunk. You smile at him as he turns you around to kiss you, laying his head on your shoulder. 

“I’ll take care of you.” He whispers, shutting the trunk and getting in his car.


End file.
